Good Boy Dean
by RussellMrs
Summary: Sam Merlott finally makes his move for Sookie. A Sookie and Sam story. One of the few.
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD BOY DEAN!**

**Part 1**

This is just a one-shot folks don't get too excited

I had woken up late in the afternoon around one of two. I worked the late shift at Merrlotts and was just plum tired. I was going to be off for the next two nights and I had every intention to sleeping those days away but knew it wasn't really going to happen. I was so far behind in all my house chores that I was going to have to spend the rest of the day getting at least half way caught up.

I washed my lunch dishes and set them in the rack to dry then dried my hands with an old dish towel that Gran always set over the cabinet door under the sink. It was exceptionally quiet in my house now that Amelia and Octavia moved back to New Orland's and of course there is not a man now in my life nor any pitter patter of little feet with the exception of my own. Since De Castro's takeover of Louisiana, Eric has been busy with the new king's regime. He had tried a couple of times to talk to me but I got straight out pissed one night with the lot of them and rescinded everyone's invitation to my home.

I needed a break and so far it's been a pretty looooonng break! Like three months of a break making a total of almost five months of no sex so staying very busy is one of my top priorities or else I'd go insane. Poor Sam had been on the receiving end of my frustrations but he has been a good friend to me and deserves better, I was gonna have to make it up to him somehow. Speaking of my loyal shifter, my cell rang as I was about to head out the door to get some yard work done.

"Hey Sam, please tell me you're not calling me in tonight?"

"No chere, I was just calling to say Hi and see what you were up to. You've been kinda distant lately and wondered if you need help with anything?"

"Oh Sam, thank you but I think I'm ok. I was just headed out to do some yard work to keep myself busy."

"Well, do ya' want some help? It's no problem, I took the night off, Terry is gonna fill in for me. I kinda need a break too. If you want the company that is."

"That's real sweet of you Sam but you don't have to."

"But I want to. I'll be over in a bit have some tea ready for me, kay?"

"Umm, alright Sam, but you…"

"Shush! See you soon." Then he hung up.

Great, just great. I'm not complaining I need the help actually and it's not like I can call Jason, I'm still pissed at him but I've been so deprived of sex and I like Sam and I know he would like to be more then friends with me but now for the rest of the afternoon, I was going to be watching his muscles dance and smell his sweet muskiness as he helped me work my property.

Sam does not compare to the Viking sex god but he is very attractive in his own way. His reddish auburn hair even though he tries to groom it still seemed to have that wind-blown look to it. He sage green eyes always seem to have a sparkle in them even when he's pissed. From all the lifting of beer cases and odd jobs around the bar, you wouldn't know it but he's got some well formed arm, chest and shoulder muscles. I've seen him naked a time or two but never really taking any in depth notice but I noticed enough that he was blessed where it counted. Not as blessed as Eric, I honestly don't think anyone is as blessed as Eric but Sam I'm sure would put a few men to shame.

Just thinking of Sam was starting to get me worked up and I had to mentally slap myself and get with the program before she showed up. It's not like I was now some nymphomaniac but five months is a long time no matter who you are.

I headed outside to the shed and pulled out the lawn mower and started to gas it up and check the oil like Jason showed me. As I was pushing the mower to the front yard Sam's truck pulled into the drive.

"Just be good and keep your mouth shut Sookie." I warned myself.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Sook!"

"Sweet tea is in the kitchen whenever you need it."

"Alright then, let's get started shall we."

"Okay, you know where the shed it."

"Yep."

Sam headed to the shed to get some tools and we spent the rest of the afternoon mowing the grass, weeding, pruning and sweeping the deck before we started the assault on the inside of the house. We didn't really talk much while we worked it almost felt as though he belong here. I would occasion catch myself in the act of staring at him and I think he caught me a couple of time too. I couldn't help it though he really was handsome and the sun glistening off the beads of sweat on his skin and at some point in time he took off his shirt and the sweat under his thinly hairy chest was sparkling in the sun. I just could help but stare.

After all the dusting, sweeping, window washing, silver polishing, mopping, and good bathroom scrubbing, I needed a good scrub too. Both Sam and I were filthy and sweaty to the core and we both were hungry but I decided I wanted to forgo dinner and just take a long hot bath and eat after.

"Thanks so much Sam, you didn't have to help me do all this."

"S'all right Chere, I enjoyed the company, really."

"You've helped me so much today and I know it's rude but I'm too tired to make any dinner. I know you're hungry but I just want to take a bath right now. Can I pay you back with dinner tomorrow?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll have Terry fill in again, shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks again Sam." Sam with his shirt still tucked in his back pocket slowly approached me and gave me hug. His thick arms wrapped around me and mine did the same. His manly scent washed over me. He was musky and smelled of sweat. His after shave had faded but I could still pick up traces of it. His smell was flooding into me and I didn't realize that I was gripping the muscles of his back and a groan escaped his lips.

"_She's so beautiful…feels so good… hold me tighter… god I want to taste her… I wish she would let me stay…I love her I wish she would see that."_

I forced myself to pull away releasing my hold on him. I rose up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Sam."

"Night Sookie."

I didn't bother to watch Sam as he walked out the door I need to get his smell off me before lust took over and I would jump his bones on my deck. I sprinted upstairs and straight to my bathroom.

When I went out the other day I decided to splurge a little at my local Wal-Mart and get bath milk and sugar scrub, a bottle of gin and a bottle of tonic water. I ran my bath as hot as I could stand and added a handful of bath milk. As I waited for the tub to fill I tossed my dirty close at the hamper, completely missing. The shirt hung on the edge of the hamper while my bra, panties and short littered the floor around it. "Oh well." I mumbled to myself and slipped into my bath with a tall glass of my favorite gin and tonic. I was in my own kind of heaven. I had no sooner got in when I heard my bedroom door creek. I figured it was just the air flow in the house moving the door until I heard the scratches at my bathroom door. My heart started to race, I had nowhere to run. "_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ Just as I was about to go into full blown panic a wet black nose finally pushed through making the door swing open. In the door way stood Dean the collie.

"Sam… Dean! What the hell are you doing? GET OUT!"

Dean emitted a little whimper but continued into the bathroom. He walked over to the tub laying his snout on the edge of the tub. He glanced in the water and his tail started wagging.

"Dean! I am warning you, I swear I'll smack you on the nose if you don't git!"

Dean took a step back and without any warning Jumped into the bath. I drew my knees to my chest as the water sloshed onto the floor. The air began to change and the distinctive sounds of shifting filled the room. After a few moment of sheer disbelief Sam was now sitting across from me in my bath naked as the day he was born.

"Sam Merlott you have five seconds to get out of my bath and three of those seconds are already gone!"

Without a word, he stretched his legs out, leaned forward grabbing my ankles pulling me to him and onto his lap tucking my ankles behind him. His sage eyes were burning into mine. His hands were now on my back pulling me to him.

"Sam…"

"Shut up Sookie."

One of his hands, warm and wet slid up my back to my neck gently pulling my face to his. This was so unlike Sam. This confidence and persistence. Very alpha- male.

'_So beautiful, I know you can hear me Sookie, please this time, don't fight me. Let me love you.'_

"Sam…" I couldn't say anything more because he pressed his lips to mine. It was like our bodies had set fire. Our lips burned against each other. Melting and molding, feeding one another. The fire spread through my body after months of deprivation. The same fire emanating from his being after years of holding back. Holding me tight to his chest I could feel his softened curly hair floating against my chest tickling in a way but not to make me laugh. His rough hands massaging and pressing into my flesh. We both paused for air then his lips found mine again. His tongue began to trace the curves of my lower lip and then the upper. He was not asking for entrance but rather tasting and feeling.

"God you taste so good Sook." Then he kissed me again. Fervorant, passionate kisses. Our tongues dancing together. Slipping over one another's. Tasting and playing. I finally noticed his tongue was more gruff then the norm, his mouth was hot but sweet.

"So do you…" I was able to whisper.

He pulled back for a moment just to look at me. I dropped my eyes in embarrassment until his fore finger lifted my chin so I could meet his gaze.

"Sookie, I am not like any of them. I have no politics. I have no pack or obligations. I am a free man with nothing but time for you Sookie. I have waited for you for six years now and have loved you just as long. I have no secrets or anything to hide. I will protect you. I don't need anything except for you, a good woman. Let me be the man in your life…please."

Tears started streaming down my face as the fire slightly subsided within me. "Oh Sam, I don't want to ruin us. I don't want to hurt you any more then I have already."

"Let me worry about that."

He pulled me back into him for another deep and searing kiss. "I love you Sookie, I always have, I always will."

Sam leaned me back into the water to wet my hair and pulled me up again then began to wash it. I closed my eyes with relief and sighed as his fingers massaged my scalp. When he was finished he leaned me back again to rinse the shampoo out but then held me extended from him as I gripped his biceps. His hand lightly stroked my cheek and smoothing down over my neck to my collar bone and shoulder.

"So damn beautiful, you know that right?"

I pulled myself back up blushing at the same time. He then gave me his signature Sam smile while smoothing my hair back. After a few more kisses we washed each other and got out when the water started to cool. As the water drained Sam stood and got out of the tub and offered me his hand. I blushed with embarrassment. I was currently hidden by the murkiness of the milk-water and he had not seen me naked before though I have seen him.

'_Come on beautiful, s'all right now. I wanna see you so bad, I already know you're perfect.'_

I took his hand and got out of the tub. He grabbed the towel off the hook and proceeded to dry me off like it was something he did all the time. We felt normal and right, like this was how it was supposed to be. Until now, I just realized that it felt this way all the time with him. After a moment he dried himself and tossed the towel in the hamper then led me to the bedroom.

Before we reached the bed he turned to face me and gently pulled me into his embrace. His body hot against mine. His rough hands now softened by the bath holding me firm yet tenderly stroking my back up and down. The hair on his face tickled a little as he kissed my next and shoulders so lightly. The fire in me began to blaze again. His every touch was like sparks on my skin. I could feel his length getting hard and pressing against the pocket of my hip lightly. I shivered and moaned as his hot tongue and warm breath trailed up my neck to my chin then I moaned again when his lips traced mine and delving in and out of my mouth.

'_That's right Sookie, feel me. You feel so good, you're so perfect.'_

Sam's thoughts were so clear. He was purposely broadcasting to me and our touch was making it all even more clearer. His every thought was burning into me. You can't lie in your thoughts and his thoughts were so perfect. No lies, just truth.

I pulled away and walked to the bed, positioning myself in the middle facing him. For the first time he looked at me with nervous eyes but the same eyes filled with hunger and need and love.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sookie?"

I put on a playful devious smile and beckoned him to me with my finger. "Dean… come!"

Sam closed his eyes breathing deep then the same smile appeared on his face. As he walked to me teeth bared behind his smile as he hissed a low growl.

'_goddamn, goddamn, goddamn.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Good Boy Dean

Part II

Sam/Dean's POV

"Good boy!" She stated approvingly as I moved closer to the edge of the bed.

She laid back and began to stroke her tight abdomen while keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"Sookie, I want to be sweet but you know you are playing with fire Chere."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Well then, are you my good boy Dean or are you Sam… The Boss?"

A growl rumbled in me once again. I wanted both. I had waited so long for this moment. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, that I have always loved her. I wanted to be her loyal man. A man that never failed her compared to those blood sucking bastards that had turned my world upside down ripping her from me at every chance they got but as she laid there on the bed. Her hands gingerly roaming her tanned and tender skin, my primal need for her began to rage war.

"The question really is Chere, do you want Dean or Sam?" With that I tried to soften my eyes as I looked upon her. Tonight I wanted to be her Sam so I pushed my other side away but kept it at arms distance for later. She saw my face soften and Sookie the sex kitten turned on her side and patted the place next to her. Her eyes dropped with embarrassment as she let all pretenses fall, suddenly unsure of herself. I took my place next to her and lifted her chin to so she looked directly at me.

"Sookie, I have loved you far too long to not have you anymore. I am so sick of watching you get hurt in every way. Give me a chance. Please."

Her southern drawl leaked into her voice as her emotions took over. "I had always known that you would be there for me but I was just so afraid 'cause I had already lost so much you are the last thing I wanted to lose. I just don't want to lose you Sam, I never have."

"I'm not going anywhere Sookie." I began to kiss her so tenderly, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss that I could almost feel her tears begin to swell behind her eye lids. The light from the bathroom poured over us. I broke from the kiss and started to trail my lips down over her soft and warm form. My finger tips traced over her skin and paused and the surprisingly subtle scar on her side. I pulled my lips from her skin and began to survey all of her beauty that had been so abused by those blood sucking bastards or at least because of them. My finger tips touched every scar. Where she was staked, shot, a few very faint puncture marks and the marks on her back. Her beauty had been desecrated yet she is still alluring. He battle scars were just another sign of how tough and brave she truly was more then I already knew. Her skin began to flush with embarrassment as my thumbs brushed over the fading pin pricks on her breast. She turned her head away from my gaze and tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry Sam I'm not as perfect as you thought."

"No baby, come back. You're so beautiful, in every way. I am angry at what _they_ have done to you. But every scar, every mark on you is just a statement of how brave and wonderful you are. Don't be embarrassed, love. Come here, lay with me, let me feel you."

She raised her hand to cover the marks on her breast and her sweet skin flushed a luscious shade of pink. I pull her hand away and lean over her to kiss her tender marked flesh.

"I don't care Sookie. You're here with me now, that's all that matters."

Her breath hitched and her breasts began to heave with anticipation. I kiss her marks again just above her tight pert nipple, then nuzzle her breast with the tip of my nose while breathing in her alluring scent. I tried my hardest but could not contain the whine that escaped my throat and I drew that warm pink nipple into my mouth. If I was a man dying of thirst and you offered me a gallon of water or the option to die suckling at her breast I would rather die a very happy man.

As I suckle and lave at her breast she weaves her delicate fingers into my hair. A quiet growl rumbles low in my belly and I nip gently at her bud. Her reaction is a gentle tug on my locks causing me to growl louder and nip and pull a little harder.

"Sam, oh gods!"

I release her bud and nuzzle her some more. Worse than a vamp high on fairy I just want to rub my face all over her beautiful body. I want her scent all over me. I wanted to embed it into my very being. I have waited for this for so long. Just the smell of her makes want to cum on her thigh but I'm better than that and I will do her better than that.

"Damn you smell so good baby."

"Sam I want you!"

"Sorry baby, I'm not finished yet."

My fingers glide along her golden skin. The simple sensation drives my senses wild making my loins throb and ache. I nuzzle my way down to her belly circling her navel with the tip of my nose. Her moans and heavy breaths drive me mad with hunger for her as well and her ambrosia perfume assaults my senses. Her arousal is intoxication. She is clenching her thighs together in hopes to relive her ache to be touched and satisfied, she is as anxious as I am. I lap lightly at her belly eliciting more moans from her pretty mouth and nuzzle her sides causing her to giggle and squirm. My Sookie is ticklish, I'll remember that for later but now is not the time for play so to bring her back to me I nip her hip gently but aggressively. She gasps and bucks. My left hand molds to her breast, rolling, pinching and tugging on her sweet bud while my right caress her hip and thigh. I'm doing my best to bury my face in her skin until my lips meet her round scar on her side. I kiss it gently and lap at the wound as though I was continuing the healing process, even if the healing is only mentally.

"Oh, Sookie, look what they have done to you." I continue to kiss the old wound while caressing every high and low of her beautiful frame.

My nose and lips made their way lower as I moved to the side of the bed taking my place kneeling at her feet. I gaze down at my luscious Sookie who is now gripping the bed linen. Her knees are raised still clenching and rubbing her thighs together searching for relief. I capture her eyes with mine and they are filled with desire and hunger. She looks like a goddess, withering before me, ready for the taking. I plan on giving her both Sam and Dean. Our eyes meet again and she speaks to me in almost a whisper;

"Do you really love me Sam?" Her blue eyes start to well up as her stare pierces into my very soul. I am lost to her as I have been since she first walked into my office looking for a job.

"Sookie, you know of all people know that I do. Everyone knows that I do. I have been waiting six long years to tell you that I do and I always will. I love you Sookie! Damn it I love you so much. Will you let me love you?"

Her tears slide down the side of the side of her face, getting lost her silky locks. Her mouth moves but almost makes no sound but I hear what she says with my sensitive hearing. Finally with one simple word my heart explodes with joy. "Yes."

Her knees open as I lower myself down to her angelic face and kiss her lips gently at first. Her soft lips mold to mine setting fire to them branding her taste and touch to them. Just her simple kiss has marked me. I am forever hers I know that now. It was always her. I brace myself on my forearms holding my weight off her just enough, but I'm close enough to feel her body burning beneath me. I gently grip the back of her neck pulling her lips deeper into mine. I cannot get enough of her. Our lips part and tongues collide. Her sweetness envelops me shooting tingles and heat down my spine and all the way to my balls.

"_FUCK you feel so good, you taste so good, I'm all yours Sookie, God I love you."_

Her arms embrace me and grip my shoulders holding on for dear life. Her knees widen a touch more gripping my hips. He body cradles me, holds me. A perfect fit of a beautiful puzzle. Our kiss deepens if at all possible and her mewls and moans are getting the better of me along with the gentle roll of her hips. My cock is so hard its staining against its own skin. She starts to kiss, lick and nip along my jaw up to my ear. My own moans are becoming harder to control. The occasional whine and whimper also evades my grasp. Her kiss swollen lips burn against my ear as she whispers her needs.

"I want Sam. Make love to me Sam. I'm ready, make love to me now."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes."

I kiss her deeply as I reach down to ready myself to enter what I'm sure will be heaven. I gently let the back of my fingers brush along her ready and swollen sex. She whimpers into my mouth. She is so wet and ready and hot against my hand. I grasp my cock swollen red and turgid. Pre-cum had beaded at the head. I lean in to rub it all over her nether lips and passing over her hyper sensitive clit. Her fingers grip harder into my shoulders. "Please Sam!"

"Alright my love."

I'm proud to say that I'm not your average man. I'm long and thick and the feeling of pushing into her wet tightness is excruciating ecstasy and so is the look on her face as we connect.

"Sweet Jesus Sam!"

"Fuck Sookie!"

I'm now buried deep, loins meeting loins. I knew that hell was supposed to be hot but I didn't know heaven was hotter. I wait for her to adjust before I start a languid pace.

Her face is so beautiful. Her eyes locked with mine, lips slightly parted. Her honey breath warming my cheeks. I lean in to kiss her tenderly and pull back again to watch the passion build in her eyes.

She begins to raise her hips meeting my strokes as her legs wrap around my waist pulling me deeper still.

"More Sam! Give me more!" She breaths.

I pick up my pace but keeping it gentle. I want to show her true love. Deep love. I also am not ready to cum yet. She leans up to suck on my ear lobe and kisses her way down to my shoulder and I hear her beg again.

"More Sam."

"Damn it Sookie you feel so fucking good."

I give her more, pushing harder and deeper. Her fiery walls begin to tighten. Time is now of the essence.

"Ooohh Sam…"

He lips press again to my shoulder, her mood has changed because the next think I know her teeth grip the soft flesh of my neck, spurring me on and marking me as her own. My natural reaction is what she was looking for. I rise up suddenly and slam into her depths growling loudly into the room.

"SOOKIE!"

"Ahhhhh…"

"I thought you wanted Sam?"

"You gave me Sam, now show me Dean."

"Fine you want Dean, I'll give you Dean!" I was not angry but her little bite did the trick stirring the deep seated primal needs of my true shifter self.

With speed that may rival a vampire I pull out of her and flip her to her hands and knees.

Sookie gasped and yelps at the sudden change then arched her back to better present herself to me. She glanced over her shoulder and gave me her own soft growl.

I gripped her hips with authority and re-entered her gracefully. Our collective moans filled the room.

"_So goddamn perfect… beautiful… my Sookie at last."_

My hands slid smoothly up her sweat slick torso and grasped her delicate shoulders and thrust into her deeply hitting home. "Yes, yes Sam YES!"

My gut began to tighten my end is emanate but not until she comes. I bend over her sweeping her hair to the side as I continued to thrust into her. One hand steadies myself while the other cupped her breast that is swaying and bouncing with our motions. Pinching her nipple between my thumb and fore finger I whispered in her ear; "Are you ready Sookie, are you ready for more?"

"Yes! YES!"

"Will you be mine Sookie? Will you be just for me?" I continued to thrust with a purpose.

"Yes Sam, ah ah ahhh."

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you Sam!"

I hated to mark her beautiful body but the shifter in me begged to claim her and so I did. As soon as my teeth gripped the flesh of her shoulder, her whole body submitted and her tight pussy gripped my cock with a vengeance as she came hard on my dick, shuddering and pulsing. Her cries of release washed over me as I came with a thunderous menacing growl spilling my hot seed deep within her womb. Her walls milked the very life out of me as we collapsed to the bed, panting for breath occasionally twitching from aftershocks.

We lay there quietly allowing our bodies to cool as I kissed and licked my bite lovingly. She pulled away and we both groaned at the loss as we were still connected. She faced me a placed her gentle kisses on my face and lips.

"I've always loved you Sam."

"I know Chere."

I sat up and pulled just the sheet over us, it was all that was need for this summer's night. Plus I was there to keep her warm and safe. I had no intentions on going anywhere. We snuggled into bed, kissing softly until exhaustion won over from all the day's activities and all I knew was that heaven was breathing slowly and softly on my chest and my world was a better place.

It had been four years since that summer night. Sookie agreed to marry me two weeks after that night before we even knew what we had forgotten and what had occurred from our lack of judgment. But here we sit at the table eating breakfast with the summer sun shining in the kitchen, spilling its radiant light on the golden skin of my beautiful wife and our blond haired, green eyed four year old son, Kagan Merlott. Sookie's dreams had finally come true and so had mine. Though the world was still swirling with madness of vampires, wares, fairies, shifters and all other forms of super naturals, we kept to our quiet corner of Bon Temps. As the full moon comes and goes I wait for the night that my shifter son joins me for a moon light run and I also await for the day my expecting wife gives birth to what I know with be the most beautiful little girl in all of Louisiana.

Later that night Sookie leans in to kiss me goodnight after another fiery round of passion and whispers in my ear…

"Good boy Dean."

The End.

A/N: I thought we needed a Sam story. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. RussellMrs.


End file.
